Character Creation
1) - Choose which race you want to play. Take a look through the Races. Low Races level faster, tend to have access to more schools quicker and start slowly/weak. They have access to very interesting racial abilities that they are 'known' for. Medium Races tend to level reasonably well and specialize in a singular field of the game. Though, there are exceptions to this. They tend to pick up mid-game and might be weakest starting out. Most races are Mediums and can differ from one to the next. High Races tend to start out strong and level off as they progress while low and medium races catch up. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 2) - This is the most important steps of character creation mechanically: Picking Your Uniques. You are allowed a total of four uniques (Physical, Mental, Personality, Survival and Developmental). You may not have more than one unique from any category and must have one developmental unique. Try to pick out uniques that concentrate on some aspect in which you would like to excel. Be it Hand to Hand Fighting, using Ki Blasts to destroy your foes, or being lightning quick with a sword. Try to pick some general goal for your character that reflects on it. When picking Uniques, you should also look at what racial abilities / bonuses you get as it can suggest what kind of character it tends to be. For example, a Jeice makes an excellent ki fighter. This is due to its ability to dodge while charging and getting a racial Powerful Ki User bonus to Ki Damage. However, the same Jeice would make a lousy Hand to Hand Fighter or Sword User. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 3) - Back to School. All characters gain a Fighting Style during creation. To clarify; this is the same school that is mentioned in each Racial node and means you only start with one Fighting Style, not two. This school counts towards your Intelligence / 10 limit. Low races may possess a racial ability that gives them a regular school at level 1 with the "low" racial stats, so make sure to check for their racials. Uniques such as Quick Learner may give you additional schools. Racial levels for certain races may also provide free schools. As you acquire Schools during the course of play, you may find you have reached your limits. You can only learn a number of schools not exceeding your Intelligence/10, unless your race or a unique states otherwise. You can find Schools in Schools. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 4) Character Name and Path. At this point, you might've already picked out a Character name, which is quite important and needs to be considered before you submit to a GM. We can't add to the roster without it! It doesn't have to be a name from the Dragon Ball verse, so long as it's sensible and you like it. Nor does it have to be japanese or any other nationality, really. Can be from Space Australia if you really want. Path helps us to determine how you see the world and what God you could worship. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 5) Aftermath. Okay so you're now on the roster. Now, you have several sub-steps to complete in order to bring your sheet up to a completed level and be able to play. "What?! There's more?" You ask? Yes, but it gets easier with time and levels follow a similar kind of progressive thought. 5a: Background - By now, you likely have a concept to play with and a name to go on. A background can be anything from one page to thirty, as detailled as you want or as simple as you like. By submitting a background, you're offering the GMs with ideas of side-plots that they may use characters from your past to create more indepth restarts. This background should also help influence the other aspects of your character, explain them, or otherwise give reason to why he or she is the way he or she is. Example; you've taken the Immortal Technique on a Namek, so you write your background as follows: Dusty has existed for longer than his memory recalls. No time is worth remembering in particular and his current strength has slowly been accelerating from a meaningless single digit. Finally, he's taken his first steps towards a respectable power and it's escalating rapidly from there. He'd need it. He clenches his sword with anger as he moves forward through the Human World's desert he crash landed upon. Not a terribly good background, but could be built upon easily enough. 5b: Stats - Remember, you get starting distribution stats found under the race information. Example: "Statistics (45 additional points, max of 15 in 1 stat)" This can be found above your race's starting stats. You should use these points before you apply anything else. Next, apply any additional stats your Development Unique may provide. Followed by the "other race" School stats, unless otherwise specifically stated. Remember to log every stat you add to your sheet using the Stat Breakdown log. This is usually what GMs will look at to make sure your sheet is correct. And they do look. Failure to keep this up-to-date may result in xp penalties and using combat values that do not equal your stat breakdown and HP/Ki mods or endurance may result in penalties or removal from the roster. 5c: Powers - Some races get free powers on creation, so carefully read through your racial information for this information. Then, you pick your race's number of powers on creation, which will be found in your racial information. Next, add the powers you get from your Fighting Style and record the School in your Logs, along with the Powers chosen/given. Remember, when creating or leveling up, you may only spend up to half of your powers in one tree unless you possess a Unique that enables this rule to change. For example, if you start with 5 Powers - 5/2 = 2.5, rounded down to 2 powers per tree. Racial powers do not apply to this limit. When you level up however, you may only take 1 power per tree. So for example, you gain 3 Powers in your level up. You would have to pick one from three trees. 5d: Health / Etc - Having done your powers and stats, you're now able to work out your Health (HP) / Ki mods if you haven't done so already. Races will have a listed HP / Ki Mod which will be a number. For example, a Dodorian has a HP mod of 16. Without Uniques to raise it, his or her HP would be calculated as: 16*STM+60*level. You should also take the time to work out your Ki (similar to HP above), Endurance, Lifepoints (LP) amount, and your resistance. It also might be a good time to work out your Powerlevel - HP+ Current Ki)*(STR+DEX+SPD)*(Current Life Points/Max Life Points))/10 to establish how strong you are. Level 1 Low characters tend to range from 8-15k. While, Mid races tend to vary from 10-20k. High races can be anywhere between 10-30k. Any extras that should be tracked during a fight, such as Ki Shield, Final Ki Attacker Counter, Solid Aura and so on should also be listed and worked out in this step. 5e: Invents - Possibly one of the most difficult steps in the game, some people simply ignore invents. However if you take the time to stop and read them, then develop them; they can become some of your most powerful moves - moreso than School invents even. To learn more about Invents, go to Invents. Invents, when made, should be recorded somewhere in your sheet. 5f: Strike / Dodge / Etc - Now may be a good time to work out your strike/dodge/damage rollers ready for combat. Remember each time your stats improve and each level up, you should ensure they are up to date. Remember that part of your Misc mods is level*10 damage and applies to all damage (including Telekinetic Damage) unless misc mods are specifically stated not to apply. Remember to check your uniques / racial information for additional bonuses. 5g: Reputation / Money - Every character begins play with 500 Credits to make any purchases they want, be it swords or training equipment. Make sure to check equipment (such as armor) that does not have a level limit, before you purchase it.